This relates generally to electronic devices with transparent members, and more particularly, to ways in which to provide these members with enhanced immunity to contamination with dirt.
Electronic devices often include structures that are formed from glass or clear plastic. For example, a menu button in an electronic device may have a transparent layer and an opaque layer. The transparent layer may be formed on the surface of the opaque layer to enhance its appearance.
During normal use of an electronic device, a user may expose the electronic device to environments that contain dirt, dust, and other foreign particles. These particles can become trapped in the crevices of the electronic device. For example, dirt can become trapped along the edges of a transparent button member.
The presence of dirt along the edges of a transparent button member can have a significant impact on the appearance of the button member. If, for example, the button member has a white color, the appearance of the button will be sensitive to the amount of light that enters the edge of the transparent portion of the button member. When dirt is present, light will be prevented from entering the edge of the transparent portion of the button member and the button member may appear darker than normal. This darkening effect may detract from the overall white appearance of the button.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide ways in which to provide transparent structures in electronic devices with enhanced immunity to contamination with dirt.